Alles wird gut
by Kemir
Summary: Was wäre wenn... Harrys viertes Schuljahr ein wenig anders abgelaufen wäre. Könnte Voldemorts Plan verhindert werden?


_Was wäre wenn... Harrys viertes Schuljahr ein wenig anders abgelaufen wäre. Könnte Voldemorts Plan verhindert werden?_

_

* * *

_

Harry hing unter seinem Tarnumhang hilflos in der Trickstufe, während Filch, Snape und Moody sich unterhielten. Moody musste ihn mit seinem magischen Auge gesehen haben.

"...Übrigens, Sie haben da etwas verloren",

sagte Moody zu Snape. Mit einem stummen Schrei des Entsetzens sah Harry, wie Moody auf die Karte des Rumtreibers deutete, die noch immer sechs Stufen unter ihm lag. Snape und Filch wandten die Köpfe um, Harry machte Anstalten Moody unter seinem Tarnumhang Zeichen zu geben. Doch in diesem Augenblick huschte ein Zucken über Snapes Gesicht. "Accio Pergament", sagte der Zaubertrankmeister mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab und die Karte flog ihm in die Hände. Snape warf einen Blick auf die Karte, zuckte kurz und sah zur Stufe, in der Harry immer noch hilflos steckte. Völlig unvermittelt vollführte Snape eine Drehung, schrie:

"Stupor!"

und ein roter Blitz zischte auf Moody zu. Dieser hatte seinen Zauberstab erst halb gezogen und konnte sich nicht mehr wehren, er fiel einfach um. Harry stöhnte entsetzt auf: Snape griff nun zu offener Gewalt! Filch schien völlig verunsichert, er murmelte:

"Professor Snape.. ist alles..."

Kalte Wut stand in Snapes Gesicht geschrieben:

"Nein, hier ist gar nichts in Ordnung, Filch."

Während er dies sagte richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Harry, dieser merkte wie er langsam aus der Stufe aufstieg, immer noch vom Tarumhang verborgen schwebte er nun einige Meter über dem Boden. Seine Lage hatte sich nun wirklich nicht gebessert. Ein weiterer Wisch mit Snapes Zauberstab und der Tarnumhang fiel zu Boden. Die Situation hätte – wenn sie nicht so gefährlich wäre – etwas komisches. Er schwebte im Pyjama einige Meter über der Treppe, ihm gegenüber stand ein entsetzter Filch der:

"Potter!",

rief und ein wohl völlig dem Wahnsinn anheim gefallener Snape.

"Filch, glotzen Sie nicht herum, sondern holen Sie ein Fläschchen Veritaserum aus meinem Büro",

befahl Snape.

Unsicher, wie er reagieren sollte schlich der Hausmeister davon. Snape warf noch einen Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers und wandte sich dann an Harry.

"Potter, ich lasse Sie jetzt runter und sie holen sofort den Schulleiter. Er ist in seinem Büro. Zischende Whisbees."

Zischende Whisbees? War Snape völlig verrückt? Als Harry merkte, dass er hinunter schwebte ergriff er seinen Zauberstab. Snape war wahnsinnig. Er hatte Moody angegriffen und Harry musste ihn erledigen. Kaum kam er am Boden auf rief er

"Expelliarmus",

doch Snape beschwor stumm einen Schild hervor, an dem Harrys Fluch abprallte.

"Potter, wenn ich Sie nicht angreifen soll dann holen Sie sofort den Schulleiter."

Harry drehte sich um. Dumbledore würde die Sache schon regeln und – Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer – vielleicht würde er den verhassten Meister der Zaubertränke endlich entlassen. Dieser war nun zu weit gegangen.

Harry lief los, er ging rasch durch die Gänge des Schlosses und kam schließlich zum Wasserspeier. Da fiel ihm ein, dass er das Passwort nicht kannte. "Zitronensorbet" versuchte er, doch es war inzwischen geändert worden. Dann erinnerte er sich an Snapes Worte und murmelte: "Zischende Whisbees." Die Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro öffnete sich und Harry stürmte hoch, er klopfte nicht, sondern trat einfach in den Raum. Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte in ein merkwürdiges silbernes Instrument. Als er Harry bemerkte schrak er auf:

"Harry? Was machst..."

"Sie müssen kommen, Professor", unterbrach Harry ihn, "Snape..."

"Professor Snape, Harry!",

"Na schön, dann ist eben Professor Snape völlig wahnsinnig geworden, er hat Moody angegriffen und..."

"Severus hat was?", fragte Dumbledore, "bring mich zu ihnen."

Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren stand Dumbledore auf. So führte Harry ihn zum Ort des Geschehens. Moody lag – immer noch geschockt, aber zusätzlich gefesselt – im Gang, während Snape mit einem kleinen Fläschchen und einem irren Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers auf und ab ging.

Dumbledore sah ernst aus, jede Gutmütigkeit war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, er hatte den Zauberstab drohend erhoben:

"Severus, ich verlange eine Erklärung"

"Ah, Driektor.", sagte Snape wie von Sinnen, "das hier", dabei deutete er auf Moody, "ist Barty Crouch. Ich denke wir sollte uns anhören, was er zu sagen hat.

"Crouch?", fragte Dumbledore ungläubig, doch statt einer Antwort drückte Snape ihm die Karte in die Hand.

"Was ist das?", verlangte Dumbledore zu wissen.

"Potters Karte."

Dumbledore warf einen Blick auf die karte, dann wieder zu Moody und zurück auf die Karte. Ein Ausdruck des Verstehens zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

Harry war völlig verwirrt, als Dumbledore die Karte sinken ließ nahm er sie an sich und sah zu seinem Erstaunen dort, wo sich Mad-Eye Moody aufhielt, einen Punkt, der mit Bartemius Crouch beschriftet war. Dumbledore hatte sich Moody inzwischen genähert, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und sagte:

"Enervate."

Moody erwachte, schaute sich um und rief:

"Snape, ich verlange sofort...!"

Doch Dumbledore gebot ihm zu schweigen und flößte ihm die Flüssigkeit aus Snapes Fläschchen ein.

"Sind Sie Alastor Moody?", fragte er.

"Nein."

„Wer dann?"

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, Moody begann irre zu kichern, um dann zu antworten: "Barty Crouch... junior."

ENDE


End file.
